fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure ☆ Saga
Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure !Jewel Revolution! (ビューティフルスカイプリキュア！ジュエルレボリューション！''Byūtifuru Sukai Purikyua! Jueru Reboryūshon!) is a next generation season to FairySina's original Pretty Cure season ''Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. This season main theme is based on colors and the sky itself. :Special Site: References in BSPCJR Story *''Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure !Jewel Revolution! Episodes'' Characters Cures Shakku Rubin (赤空ルービン Shakkū Rūbin) Voiced by: Yūko Gibu Rubin is a cheerful and selfless young girl, who attends to Nijiiro Private Middle School. She sometimes is referenced as being the sportiest 14 year old girl. She is the oldest out of three sisters and is the bravest of them. Rubin has the power of red fire and transforms into Cure Phoenix (キュアフェニックス Kyua Fenikkusu). Yoiki Copal (良い黄コーパル Yoiki Kōparu) Voiced by: Yuka Imai Copal is a graceful and smart young girl, who attends to Nijiiro Private Middle School. The most important things in her life are her family and her friends. Her best friends are Rubin and Ammolite. Some people call her the "caring Princess". Copal has the power of yellow lightnings and transforms into Cure Chrysanta (キュアクリサンタ Kyua Kurisanta). Akihen Ammolite (秋変アンモライト Akihen Anmoraito) Voiced by: Hayashibara Megumi Ammolite is a smart and very calm girl, who attends to Nijiiro Private Middle School. She is sometimes really shy and doesn't talk much. But she is a nice person and has a lot of friends. Ammolite has the power of orange light and transforms into Cure Mai (キュアマイ Kyua Mai). Kimidori Jade (気緑ジェイド Kimidori Jeido) Voiced by: Uchiyama Yumi Jade is a gentle and beautiful student from Shiro Private Middle School. She is one of the smartest students of her school. The only one who is better than Jade is one of her best friends. Jade is also very good at sports and has a passion for soccer. She has the powers of the green earth and transforms into Cure Chloris (キュアクロリス Kyua Kurorisu). Namiao Lapis (波青ラピス Namiao Rapisu) Voiced by: Chinatsu Akasaki Lapis is a very elegant and talented young girl, who is a student from Shiro Private Middle School. She is the president of the Music Club of her school. Lapis has a beautiful voice and is admired by many students because of this. Lapis has the power of blue water and snow and transforms into Cure Nila (キュアニラ Kyua Nira). Shirosora Pearl (白空パール Shirosora Pāru) Voiced by: Youko Ninshino Pearl is an intelligent young student from the Shiro Private Middle School. Pearl is the smartest student at her school and also one of the nicest. She is liked by most likely eveyone she knows. Her best friends are Jade and Lapis. She is also the only girl of all six, whose surname is the same as her mother's. Pearl has the power of white time and transforms into Cure Wendy (キュアウェンディ Kyua U~endi). Kobaiiro Kunzite (紅梅色クンツァイト Kōbaiiro Kuntsu~aito) Voiced by: Ami Koshimizu Kunzite is a dynamic and resourceful young girl, who is Tanzanite's best friend. She and her sister attend to Tsubasa Public Middle School. Her family own a flower shop. Kunzite has the power of pink love and transforms into Cherry Topaz (チェリートパーズ Cherī Topāzu). She is Tanzanite's Pretty Cure partner. Out of the duo, she resemples the day sky. Shidzuki Tanzanite (紫月タンザナイト Shidzuki Tanzanaito) Voiced by: Fumiko Orikasa Tanzanite is a calm and nice young girl, who loves to watch the sky. Tanzanite is Kunzite's best friend. Both attend to the same school. She always hopes to help other people finding their dream. Tanzanite has the power of purple dreams and transforms into Grape Topaz (グレープトパーズ Gurēpu Topāzu). She is Kunzite's Pretty Cure partner. Out of the duo, she resemples the night sky. Mascots Flame (フレイム Fureimu) Voiced by: Kumai Motoko Flame is Rubin's mascot and transformation partner. He ends his sentences always with "~aka". Citrine (シトリーン Shitorīn) Voiced by: Mitsuishi Kotono Citrine is Copal's mascot and transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~kiiro". Tangelo (タンジェロ Tanjero) Voiced by: Tamagawa Sakiko Tangelo is Ammolite's mascot and transformation partner. He ends his sentences with "~daidai". Harlequin (ハーレクイン Hārekuin) Voiced by: Kudou Mayu Harlequin is Jade's mascot and transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~midori". Teal (ティール Tīru) Voiced by: Miyamoto Kanako Teal is Lapis' mascot and transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~aoi". Linen (リネン Rinen) Voiced by: Rie Tanaka Linen is Pearl's mascot and transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~shiroi". Magenta (マゼンタ Mazenta) Voiced by: Kanemoto Hisako Magenta is Kunzite's mascot and transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~hiiro". Violet (バイオレット Baioretto) Voiced by: Nakagawa Akiko Violet is Tanzanite's mascot and transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~sumire". Black Star Shooting (シューティング Shūtingu) Mid (ミッド Middo) Shinku (シンクー Shinkū) Shadow Mirror (シャドウミラー Shadoumirā) Shadow Mirrors creates Shadow Mirror Reflections, which are copies of real people, to attack the Cures. Kurosora Ara (黒空アラ Kurosora Ara) Crystal (クリスタル Kurisutaru) :Emptiness Duo *'Hollow' & Blank Gemrayu (ゲムラユ Gemurayu) The monsters of this season. Other Characters :Rubin's family *'Shakku Ruby' *'Shakku Cornelian' *'Shakku Akane' *'Shakku Seki' :Copal's family *'Yoiki Topaz' *'Yoiki Chrysoberyl' :Ammolite's family *'Akihen Amber' *'Akihen Garnet' *'Akihen Kyou' :Jade's family *'Kimidori Emerald' *'Kimidori Malachite' *'Kimidori Yuina' :Lapis' family *'Namiao Sapphire' *'Namiao Larimar' :Pearl's family *'Shirosora Diamond' *'Shirosora Quartz' :Kunzite's family *'Kobaiiro Red' *'Kobaiiro Momona' :Tanzanite's family *'Shizuki Karun' *'Shidzuki Saki' *'Shidzuru Hikaru' :Other Characters *'Sakuraba Katsurou' (桜庭かつろう Sakuraba Katsurō) Katsurou is one of Rubin, Copal and Ammolite's class mates. He is Rubin's crush. *'Tsukiakari Lilian' (月明かり リリアン Tsukiakari Ririan) Locations *'Skyriver' (空川 Soragawa) *'Feather-Castletown' (羽城町 Hajō machi) - the girls' hometown. *'Sky Memory Palace' (スカイメモリ宮殿 Sukai Memori kyūden) *'Nijiiro Private Middle School' (虹色私立中学 Nijiiro shiritsu chūgaku) *'Shiro Private Middle School' (白私立中学 Shiro shiritsu chūgaku) *'Tsubasa Public Middle School' (翼公共中学校 Tsubasa Kōkyō chūgakkō) *'Jewel Tower' (宝石タワー Hōseki Tawā) *'Black Star' (ブラックスター Burakkusutā) Items SekiSeki Commune (赤赤コミューン SekiSeki Komyūn) - the first trio's transfrom item. Their transformation speech is Pretty Cure New Rainbow Paint Over! Rokuroku Commune (緑緑コミューン Rokuroku Komyūn) - the second trio's transform item. Their transformation speech is Pretty Cure New Magical Paint Over! Power Rainbow Pact (パワーレインボーパクト Pawā Reinbō Pakuto) - the item, in which the Cures collect the Sky Stones. Rainbow Crystals (レインボークリスタル Reinbō Kurisutaru) - the girls' main weapon. Rainbow Color Palette (レインボーカラーパレット Reinbō Karā Paretto) - the girls' main weapon. Miracle Gemstones (ミラクル宝石 Mirakuru Hōseki) Movies ~soon~ Merchandise Trivia *Kunzite and Tanzanite have the same voice actresses as Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm. *Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure !Jewel Revolution is the first season which has a villain who creates evil reflections of people, instead of summoning a monster. Gallery Rubin Phoenix-Prpfile.png|Shakku Rubin Copal-Chrysanta-Profile.png|Yoiki Copal AkihenProfile.png|Akihen Ammolite KimidoriJade.png|Kimidori Jade NamiaoLapis.png|Namiao Lapis ShirosoraPearl.png|Shirosora Pearl External Links *'Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~' References Category:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure !Jewel Revolution! Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:FairySina's main series